Nightmares
by HelloZombieAlly
Summary: Find out what happens when Hinamori tells Hitsugaya about the terrifying nightmares she's been having. How will he react to this news? Some parts are a little messed up in spelling and grammar... Sorries! Review please! Fluff!


Nightmares...

bAuthors Note:/b I don not own Bleach or any of it's characters! If I did then there would definitly more HitsuxHina!

Hitsugaya let out a sigh as he was finishing up the paperwork that Rangiku hadn't done over the past month. Hitsugaya was sick of doing all his lieutenants work, while all she did was go out and get drunk with Renji and Kira. Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore, he glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 9:18.

I really need to go out, I've been in here all day.

Hinamori was at her desk finishing up her paperwork for her squad, she had loads to do since Aizen's "death" occured. Momo knew that Toshiro got mad if he caught her up past 9 O'clock. It was now 9:30, but she couldn't sleep no matter what, she constantly had nightmares, she had deep dark circles under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she had, and she knew no matter what she couldn't tell this to Hitsugaya. 

"What are the chances that Shiro will come see me now anyway?" Hinamori smirked at her childhood friends nickname. "I'll be fine, I'll try to go to sleep when I'm done."

Just then Momo heard a light knock at her door, which caused her to become anxious.

Oh no. What if it's Shiro! I'm dead now...

Hinamori opened the door just to see a mountain of white right below her nose. Toshiro was leaning casually against the wall with his head down.  
Hitsugaya lifted his head up just enough to meet with Hinamori's eyes. Hinamori couldn't stop the rush of butterflies that flew into her stomach when she gazed into Hitsugaya deep aqua-green eyes.  
Toshiro couldn't stop the thought's that he wanted to make a reality when he came upon Hinamori's dark chocolate eyes.  
Hinamori let a petite smile spread across her face, causing Hitsugaya to blush even more than he had when the thoughts of Hinamori and him had appeared in this mind. 

"Um...Shiro? I know it's late and I'm sorry! It's just all this paperwork that's holding me up... But I'm almost done see! I only have two more pages to finish! Once I'm done that I'll go straight to bed I promise!"

Hitsugaya carefully grabbed a strand of Hinamori's hair that had escaped from behind her ear and gently placed it back where it belonged, he didn't buy her story.

Hinamori's heart skipped a beat at his light touch.

"Momo, please tell me why you're not sleeping. I'm constantly worrying myself half to death because of you. Please just tell me."

Hinamori turned around and started walking toward the couch that sat right in front of her desk.

Hitsugaya followed her, he wanted answers, and he wanted then now no matter what he had to do.

Before Momo could sit down, she was scooped up into Hitsugaya's arms, and cradled like a baby while he sat down on the couch with her on his lap.

"Now, will you please tell me why your not sleeping"  
Toshiro gazed into Hinamori's eyes dazzling her for a few seconds.

Momo shook her head and buried it into Toshiro's chest.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and did what he had to do, he bent his head down and skimmed his nose from Hinamori's temple down to her jaw and back again; he did this 3 more times causing her to tremble against his chest.

Hitsugaya whispered softly into Momo's ear, "Will you tell me now?"

Momo buried her head farther into Hitsugaya's chest.

Toshiro sighed, he was going to get her to tell him now, this time he used his lips. They traveled from her ear to the corner of her mouth and back again.

Hinamori couldn't take it anymore, she was going to tell him about the nightmares shes been having. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you why I haven't been sleeping. I've been having these nightmares... a lot about Captain Aizen and you. There horrible sometimes I wake up and I'm crying, sometimes I wake up and I'm sweating."

Hitsugaya's grip tightened around Hinamori's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I remember this one nightmare I had, You were in it and so was I, it was a flashback in the beginning. We were back at our old house eating watermelon like usual, I told you the great news I had that I made it into the 5th division with Captain Aizen. Then I told you that I wasn't gonna be living with you anymore, I was going to be living in one of the dorms, and I was only going to be able to see you during breaks, then I left after that. Then it became the present, you were Captain of the 10th squad and I was lieutenant of the 5th squad, everything perfectly normal until one night. I was out taking a walk, just wandering around until I stepped in something, I thought it was just a puddle so I kept on going. I stepped in it again, this I bent down to see what it really was, it was blood. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but no one was. I noticed that the blood formed a path so I followed it to see who's it was. When I finally found my way to the end of the path I froze in terror. It was yours. It was your blood. You were lying there...Frozen...Not moving...Not breathing...You were...You were... Dead. I couldn't believe it. Captain Aizen was there too he had his zanpaktou out...it was covered with blood, your blood. He just stood there smiling at me like nothing had happened. Then he was gone. I feel to my knees screaming, crying right next to your dead body, no one came to your aid. It was like everyone was gone... Everyone was... Dead. I cried even harder at that thought. But then I woke up. I went straight to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot, I had tear stains all down my cheeks. After that dream I was to afraid to sleep. I'm still afraid to sleep even now. I feel if I do, I won't be able to wake up... I'll be dead just like you were in my dream."

Hinamori looked up to see Toshiro's expression, he looked terrified. His eyes were wide open; like he just saw Hinamori get stabbed right in front of his eyes and he didn't do anything to protect her.

Momo reached her head up to his and kissed his soft lips, that broke him out of his train of though.

Hitsugaya looked at Momo with a sad expression, he pulled her into a tight embrace, she buried her head once again into his chest and started crying. Toshiro rocked her back and forth trying to calm her, rubbing her back, saying "It's alright" and "Shh..It's ok I'm here, I won't leave you." An hour had passed and Momo finally began calming down, her breathing changed from staggering gasps into slow deep breaths. Finally Momo stopped crying and looked up into Hitsugaya's gentle eye's.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Hitsugaya acted as if she hadn't spoken.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I was afraid..."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that if I told you, you would take me to see Unohana... And I didn't want you to do that. I didn't want to be there. That's why."

"What makes you think I won't do that now?"

"Because I won't go. Plus if I do go she's gonna make me go to sleep. Then I'll have those nightmares again."

"I guess you have a point."

"See. But do you remember when we were little and I would have nightmares?"

Hitsugaya chuckled.

"You would wet the bed, then you would start crying and come to me and sleep with me in my bed."

"Exactly. When I was with you, sleeping, I wouldn't have nightmares anymore."

Hitsugaya blushed madly.

"Are you inferring that I should sleep with you?"

Momo blushed just as Hitsugaya did.

"Well...Yeah."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Momo glanced at the clock. It was 11:13, and she was awfully tired. But she didn't want to go to sleep.

Hitsugaya noticed where she was looking and asked her what time it was, without taking his eye's off of her.

"It's 11:13"

"I think it's time for bed."

"But I'm scared."

Hitsugaya gently kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"It'll be alright. I'll be with you the entire time. If you start to get restless. I'll wake you up I promise."

"Fine."

Hitsugaya picked her and carried her into her bedroom and instructed her to change into her pajamas. She did exactly as he said and walked out of her bathroom in her peach colored pajamas.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"No."

Hitsugaya picked Hinamori up once again and placed her on the bed, he went to turn out the lights, then he crawled onto the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her. Momo grabbed his hand tightly and held it to her cheek.

"Good night Shiro."

"Night Bed-wetter."

Hitsugaya woke up to a kick in his side. Then another kick in his leg. Momo was having a nightmare. He quickly began shaking Momo trying to wake her up. She finally woke after 5 minutes of Hitsugaya shaking her and saying "Wake up Momo. Come on!"

Hitsugaya gazed into Hinamori's eyes.

"You started kicking me, then I realized you were having a nightmare so I did what I promised I would do, I woke you up."

Hitsugaya gave Momo a light smile.

"Thank you Shiro. I was having a nightmare, it was terrifying."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Momo shook her head and moved closer to Hitsugaya resting her head on his chest.

After 5 minutes Hitsugaya noticed she was asleep again. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his head on her's and fell asleep.

Momo woke up the next morning, her head still on Hitsugaya's chest and his arms still wrapped around her. Hitsugaya was still sleeping, she tried to roll over but that movement caused him to wake up.

"Sorry Shiro. I tried to roll over and not wake you, but I guess I did anyway."

Hitsugaya kissed her forehead.

"Did you have anymore nightmares?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good. I'm glad"

Hitsugaya pulled Momo into an embrace and rested his head on her hair taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo again and again.

Momo whispered into Hitsugaya's chest.

"Thank you Shiro." 


End file.
